


The Break Room

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Covid-19 Related, Friends to Lovers, Homoeroticism, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Minor Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Quarantine, References to Frankenstein, Teacher Chirrut Imwe, Weird Fluff, distance learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben asks Poe out in an unusual way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	The Break Room

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU: Mundane
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based very loosely off one of my Zoom classes (the discussion of Victor Frankenstein being secretly in love with Henry Clerval happened, the Poe thing obviously did not). Also, this is very Corona virus related so...feel free to skip if that triggers you.

Classes were weird. Especially in this day and age, where they had to meet via videochat. Even as Ben focused on Professor Imwe, he found that it was a good distraction from how funny he looked on the videochat; was his nose really _that_ big? Did he really look that weird on videochat? He envied Poe Dameron in that moment; how exactly Poe managed to look breathtakingly beautiful even over Zoom...Ben really had no idea.   
  
"Of course,” Professor Imwe said, “Some have theorized that there are certain...homoerotic undertones between Victor and Henry in the novel.”  
  
Jyn Erso, on a separate screen, snorted. “Undertones, my arse,” she said. “I swear he has more chemistry with Henry than with Elizabeth. Just saying.”  
  
“Like a symphony of Ho Yay,” Cassian muttered on another screen. The class chuckled, and Jyn smiled over at Cassian, who returned it. There was something conspiratorial about it, Ben thought, something where they just knew the other too well. Ben almost wished he could have that relationship. When he thought about who he’d want to have that relationship with, he found that Poe came to mind.   
  
_All at once Poe’s my Henry,_ Ben thought, bemused. Of course, Poe probably just saw him as a friend. Just a friend. Even that knowledge was frustrating to even think about.   
  
Of course, what were the odds that someone like Poe would even _see_ someone like Ben?   
  
Professor Imwe was already discussing the matter of sexual orientation and _Frankenstein_ — it was interesting hearing it from someone happily married to Professor Baze Malbus (who taught web design), the matter of how sexuality influenced things.   
  
Ben couldn’t help but be anxious, though, about just about everything else. Including Poe. He sighed, trying to take notes, and when that failed, he supposed that reading the few fics of Kylo and John on his phone would do...  
  
Eventually, he had to join the Break Room that Imwe had set up. He had to admit that his brain came to a screeching halt when he saw Poe’s screen and he was grateful that he was momentarily muted (Artoo could get loud in his barking) so Poe didn’t have to hear that little squeak he gave. Poe would probably picture a mouse. Would fit, Ben thought wryly, with the oversized ears.   
  
He unmuted himself and smiled a bit warily. “Hi, Poe,” he said.   
  
“Hey,” Poe said. “So...essay’s coming up. Bit out of order if you get me.”  
  
“Yeah. To be fair, I swear everything’s blurring together in quarantine...”  
  
Poe laughed. God, he looked beautiful when he laughed. It was unfair, really, that he had to be so pretty and nice. “As Rose would say, that’s a mood.”  
  
“Yeah. What are you thinking about?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said, “Given that we’re nearly done with _Frankenstein,_ I was thinking that I could do an essay on nature vs. nurture. You know, because the story about the Creature is kind of unfair. I mean, it doesn’t mean he can kill people, but he did have a rough go of it. If I were in that setting, I’d adopt him.”  
  
Ben snorted. “ ‘Course that’s something you would do. That’s why I like you.” _Love you, really,_ he corrected himself. “Poe Dameron, All-Loving Hero.”  
  
Poe laughed again. “You’re sweet, Ben. I just try to do the best I can. Even taking in stray science experiments.” A beat. “But yeah, I guess I’m examining how much of the Creature’s treatment influenced his actions.”  
  
“It’s definitely a cautionary tale. Of why college students shouldn’t be allowed _near_ necromancy.”  
  
Poe laughed so hard that Ben swore Poe had to wipe his tears away. “Damn, Ben, why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
“I still say your other thesis statement’s pretty solid,” Ben said. “Really.” He sighed. “Mine’s not...much. I was thinking of examining Victor and Clerval before Professor Imwe pointed out their undertones...”  
  
“He waxes poetic about the guy,” Poe said lightly. “It’s quite adorable.” A beat. “And come on, Clerval took him sightseeing! That’s pretty great, isn’t it?”  
  
Ben nodded. “Yeah. And it’s...important to me.” The time on the Break Room was counting down, showing that Ben had minutes before he was returned to the main session. _Like “Doomsday” but less unbelievably depressing,_ he thought. “Poe...you want to have a Netflix party thing sometime? Watch a movie, hang out?” It was the closest thing that he could do with confessing how he felt.   
  
Poe smiled. “Ben,” he said, “Are you asking me out?”  
  
"Yeah. I mean, you can say no if you want...”  
  
“Ben,” Poe said. “I’d love that. I really like you, you beautiful idiot...and not just as a friend.”  
  
Ben laughed, relieved and happy.   
  
Professor Imwe still had stuff to discuss, but Ben could say that today so far was a good day.


End file.
